


For My Kid - Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

by bellamouse16



Series: Hank Voight x Reader (OC) Imagines - Chicago P.D. [10]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Child, F/M, Implied Violence, Love, Quote, Romance, Violence, concussion, mother - Freeform, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: A mother is a witness to a crime.  Hank helps her after she comes forward in the hopes of being a role model to her young son.





	For My Kid - Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> “You’re gonna miss your bus.” “Who got popped?” “The kid who missed his bus.” – S4.E18

They rolled up to the crime scene.  Erin and Jay had got there first.  Erin came over to Hank and began to fill him in.  She paused as they got up to the barricade tape.  There were a few kids lingering at the edge of the crime scene. Hank glanced at them.

“You’re gonna miss your bus.”

“Who got popped?” one of the kids asked.

“The kid who missed his bus,” Hank responded, an eyebrow raised.

“I’m sorry about that,” a woman said as she rushed over, wrapping an arm around the kid.

Hank looked up from the kid to see a gorgeous woman with a slightly worried expression on her face.  Her skin was tan, and she had long black hair.  Hank glanced from the crime scene to the woman and the kid.  It looked like his team had it handled so far.

“It’s fine.  Kids get curious.  You his mother?”

“Yes,” she held out her hand, “Y/N Y/L/N.  This is Nicholas.”

Hank shook her hand.

“Sergeant Hank Voight.  Did you see anything around here?”

She looked uneasily at the crime scene.

“Can I bring my kid to school?”

“Wait here.”

Hank made his way over to Erin and the rest of the detectives.

“Lindsey, you’re running point right now.  I’ll meet you at 21.  Get everything wrapped up here.”

Lindsey nodded, glancing at the woman Hank was talking to.  She bit her tongue before she said anything smartass.  She’d save it for later.  Hank walked back over to Y/N and her kid. 

“I’ll drive you.”

“Oh, thank you, Sergeant Voight.  Come on, Nicky.”

They dropped her son off at school and then made their way to 21.  Hank lead Y/N to the break room, handing her a cup of coffee.  He stood against the counter, crossing his arms.  She took a sip, her hands shaking slightly.

“You don’t have to say anything…”

“I’d be a horrible role model for my son if I didn’t.”

Hank gave her a look, nodding.

“Alright then.  Did you see anything?”

“I saw three guys arguing.  Two of them were from a gang in the neighborhood; I’ve seen them before.  The other guy was the one they killed.”

“You saw them?”

“Yeah.  I was heading home.”

“At what time?”

“Around 5 in the morning.”

“Should I ask what you’re doing in that area at 5 in the morning?”

Y/N narrowed her eyes at Hank.

“I came here voluntarily.  Is there a reason I feel like I’m the one being interrogated?”

Hank raised an eyebrow, sitting down beside her.

“I’m not interrogating you.  I’m asking you if you were doing something I should be concerned about.  I’m not about to go into this case on a lead from a witness I can’t trust.”

“I do what I need to take care of my son.  I work extra shifts at some sleazy bar as a waitress.  I don’t turn tricks if that was what you were implying.”

“Alright, what else did you see?”

Y/N sighed.

“The two of them were arguing with the other guy.  I could tell something bad was gonna happen, so I tried to hurry by.  I didn’t even make it around the corner when I heard a gun go off.  One guy, he had blonde hair, he threw the gun towards the gutter, but you’d probably find it there if you guys looked; it always gets clogged up, never drains when it rains.  Him and the other; he was bald with a beard, they got into a dark blue car, like the one you drive.”

“These two guys, they didn’t see you?”

Y/N shook her head, fidgeting with the coffee cup.

“I had my hood up, I doubt it.”

“Could you point out these guys if you saw them?”

Y/N hesitated.

“I get it if you say no.  I worked in the gang unit.  I know what happens when people talk.  You’ve given me a lot more to work with than I already had.”

“If you absolutely need me to, I can.  Just… I have to think about Nicholas.”

Hank placed one hand over her shaking hands, still gripping the cup.  He took out a card from his jacket.

“If you need me, you call me.”

“Do you have a pen and paper?”

Hank reached over to the counter, where a pad was laying and opened a draw to find a pen.   He placed them both in front of her.  Y/N jotted down her name, number, and where she worked.

“What’s this?”

“If you need to contact me.”

Hank raised an eyebrow, shooting her a half smirk.

“If you need my statement for the case.”

“Of course.”

“Is that it?”

“Yeah.  Do you need a ride?”

Y/N glanced at her phone, frowning as she noticed the time.

“I don’t want to impose…”

“You’re not.”

They both stood, about to leave when there was a knock on the door.  Erin walked in.

“Sorry if I’m interrupting, but we got something I think you’ll want to see.”

The three of them walked out.  Hank ripped off the page with Y/N’s info from the pad, folding it and sticking it in a pocket.  They looked at the board to see notes written on the board.  Hank glanced at them quickly, reading that the reason for the suspects never being caught was that the witnesses usually went missing.  He quickly herded Y/N towards the entrance.  He gestured to Kim and Alvin.

“Burgess, Olinsky, follow up on the victim’s ex-wife.  Drop her off on the way.”

“Thank you,” Y/N said, glancing at Hank.

He merely nodded before beginning to continue with orders.  He glanced back once as Y/N left with Kim and Alvin.

It had been three days, and the team was getting close.  They knew where to find the two suspects and they’d been able to find enough evidence to place them at the crime scene and a nexus between them and the victim prior to the murder.  They were about to go out and bring the guys in when Hank got a call.

“Hank Voight…”

He heard sniffling on the other end of the line.

“Sergeant… It’s Y/N, Y/N Y/L/N.  I need help… please…”

Hank tapped the desk, calling everyone’s attention to him.  He gestured towards the phone to Mouse.  Mouse quickly began to type away on his computer, tracking the phone.

“What’s wrong?  Where are you?”

“I… I don’t know.  Those guys came… I think they followed me… my son, he’s at school… they said they were gonna kill him…”

“She’s at 876 Rose and Oakland.”

“Y/N we’re on our way.”

“Nicky…” her voice dropped out for a moment before Hank heard a scream.

“We’re going now.  Burgess and Olinsky, pick up her kid at the school on Ridgeview and fifty-fifth.  Be prepared incase our suspects are there and armed, also looking for the kid.”

Everyone nodded, hurrying down to the cars.  It didn’t take long for them to get to Y/N’s house.  The front door was busted in.  They found Y/N collapsed against the couch in the living room, her head bleeding and her arm at an odd angle.  Hank knelt beside her.

“Y/N…”

Behind him, he heard Halstead calling it in.

“We’ve got a civilian unconscious.”

The rest of the detectives checked the rest of the house.

“Everything is clear,” Adam called out as he walked in from the kitchen, Kevin right behind him.

Erin walked in, glancing at Hank.

“Burgess and Olinsky got the kid.  They’re bringing him to 21.  No sight of the suspects.”

“Sergeant Voight…”

They all glanced down to see Y/N’s eyes slightly open.  She tried to get up, but Hank placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her from moving.

“Don’t move.  We don’t know the extent of your injuries.”

“Is my son?”

“He’s fine.  We’ve got him.”

Y/N nodded her head, grimacing at the pain cause by the motion.  She grabbed Hank’s hand, ignoring the presence of the cops around them and leaned into him.  When the ambulance came, Erin called out to Hank.

“I’ll run point if you want,” she offered, glancing at them loading Y/N in.

“Alright, I’ll meet you at Med.”

He climbed into the back of the ambulance, sitting beside Y/N, who immediately reached out for his hand.  They were able to stabilize her quickly.  When they got to Med, they made Hank wait out in the hall.  After waiting for about an hour, Erin showed up with Jay.

“We found the guys a block away trying to get rid bat covered in blood.  They already ran it and it matches Y/N’s,” Jay said.

“They’re locked up at 21 and ready to book,” Erin included.

“Good.”

It seemed like Hank might say something more when Will came out of Y/N’s room.

“She’s awake and fine.  She needed a few stitches and a cast for her arm, but the rest are bruises that’ll heal on their own.  She was asking for you, Sergeant Voight.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Hank responded, patting him on the shoulder and going in. 

He spotted Y/N sitting up in bed, leaning against a pillow.  She smiled when she saw Hank.

“Thank you.”

He waved her off, walking over to the side of her bed.

“I’m glad you’re doing good.  Your son is sitting with our desk sergeant eating dinner and working on his homework.”

Y/N she let out a sigh of relief.  Hank continued to speak.

“We got the guys.  They won’t hurt you again.”

“Do you know how long I’ll have to be in here?”

Hank didn’t have the chance to say he didn’t know, because Will walked in.

“Depends.  Do you have someone who can watch you for a night?  I can only sign you out if I know someone can take care of you in case you have a concussion.”

Y/N’s face fell.  It was just her and Nicholas.  She didn’t have anyone else.

“I’ll watch her tonight.  She’ll be staying with me until her apartment gets fixed.”

 She glanced up at Hank, shocked, but nodded.

“Alright then.  I’ll let you change and you then I’ll check you out.”

When Will left, Y/N reached out, taking Hank’s hand.

“Thank you.  You didn’t have to.”

“I’ll give you a moment.”

Y/N’s eyes followed him out.  After she got dressed and checked out of the hospital, Hank drove her to the prescient.  The moment she saw her son, her eyes got watery.

“Nicky.”

He ran to her, and she pulled him into a tight hug with her one not broken arm.  When they pulled away, her son’s wide eyes looked at her arm and bandaged head.

“What happened?”

Her face fell a little at the prospect of explaining it to Nicholas.  Hank jumped in.

“Your mother is a strong woman.  Everything she does is to protect you, you should know that.”

Her kid nodded, glancing up at Hank.

“Yeah, she is.”

Hank nodded, patting the kid on the back.

“Let’s go.”

Y/N kid peered at Hank and Y/N curiously but followed anyways.  When they got to Hank’s place, it was late.  Nicholas went to sleep in a guest room.  Y/N and Hank were sitting on the couch. 

“Honestly, you didn’t have to do this, but thank you.  I don’t care what you say, I owe you.  Saving me is one thing, letting me stay here is another.”

“It’s nothing.”

“No, it’s not.  I insist…”

“Then have dinner with me tomorrow night.  You and Nicholas.”

Y/N stared at Hank, wondering if he was being serious.  When she determined he was, she nodded.

“Alright.  I’d like that.”

“Alright.  Try to rest, I’ll wake you up to make sure you don’t have a concussion.”

Y/N nodded, resting her eyes.  She shifted in her seat and leaned her head against Hank’s shoulder.  After a while Hank thought she’d fallen asleep.  He brushed a hand through her long locks that had fallen forward.  He heard her mutter something softly against his neck.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
